


Dentelle

by majesticartax



Series: Doctor Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Doctor Kageyama, M/M, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Special guest appearances by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, light rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata stumbles upon one of the good doctor's kinks in a department store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Biscuit <3

“I can’t believe you don’t own a suit,” Kageyama mutters to the clothes rack as he picks through the hangers. “Don’t you have fancy sports things to attend? What about grey?”

The person he is addressing is too busy huffing like a child and crossing his arms to look at what the doctor is showing him. “I just wear a nice shirt and tie for those things,” Hinata mutters, eyes pointed across the department store.

“And what, gym shorts?”

“No, not _gym_ shorts—”

“What about this one?” Kageyama asks, removing a suit from the rack.

Hinata flicks his eyes over and then away. “I don’t like grey.”

“You’re wearing a grey sweater, dumbass,” Kageyama says, looking the suit over with a frown. “You look so good in grey,” he adds, mumbling, sticking the suit back on the rack and turning to face the apparent toddler he’s dating. “I’m not doing this for _me_ you know.”

“That’s exactly who you’re doing it for!” Hinata scoffs. “It’s _your_ dumb doctor _soirée_. I’m not going to know anyone! They are _your_ friends!”

“They’re not my _friends_ , idiot,” Kageyama says, taking a step forward. “They’re my colleagues. And it’s hardly a _soirée._ I’m supposed to do this kind of thing once in a while.”

Hinata jerks his gaze away, scowling.

He’s totally playing up this whole being mad thing; really he’s all fizzy inside knowing that the handsome doctor wants to show _him_ off to his friends.

But he can’t let Kageyama know that, obviously.

“A couple of them are your fans, you know,” The doctor says softly, taking another step and reaching out to touch Hinata’s shoulders gently. “Do you not want to go?”

Hinata lets out a little sigh, half drooping and half leaning into Kageyama touch. “I do,” he grumbles, looking up at the other man. “I just wish we could spend our night off a little differently.”

Okay, _that’s_ definitely true.

Kageyama sighs and pulls Hinata in for a crushing hug – a habit he seemingly developed the very first night they spent together when he mashed a cum-covered Hinata against his… well, _equally_ cum-covered chest following one of the most intensely mind-blowing sexual experiences of Hinata’s life. Violently smashing Hinata against his chest is just one of the doctor’s eccentricities that Hinata has come to absolutely love, and the emotions it seems to convey run the gamut from deep affection to remorse to _good morning I just made some coffee your hair looks ridiculous._

Whatever the reason, it’s hard to feel anything but a safe happiness when he’s wrapped up all tight like that.

But since volleyball season started again, Hinata hasn’t had nearly enough of these moments as he would like. It’s been hard to find mutual nights off, so is it _really_ so unreasonable for him to be pissy about having to share their time together with other people?

“We don’t have to stay the whole night,” Kageyama says, dropping his head to speak into red hair.

“Promise?” Hinata mutters flatly against Kageyama’s chest.

“We better not,” Kageyama replies. “I just want to make an appearance and get you back home.”

Hinata’s stomach still gets all fluttery from comments like that. But he can still feign annoyance.

“Do I really need a new suit for just some stupid appearance?” He asks, tipping his head back and frowning up at the other man.

“You need _a_ suit to be an _adult_ ,” Kageyama says, scowling right back.

“Do I _really,_ though?” Hinata whines.

But then Kageyama looks away, his face softening and the faintest dusting of pink rising high in his cheeks. “Um,” he clears his throat, “yeah. Yes.”

It takes Hinata several seconds to finally understand. But then he does, and he sticks his finger into Kageyama’s chest.

“You pervert!” He practically yells in the middle of the busy store. He dials it back after a nervous mother whisks her child away and Kageyama looks down at him with startled eyes. “You just want to see me in a suit!”

“No!” Kageyama insists, stepping away from Hinata’s accusatory finger and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans while he looks away. “That’s… that’s not all of it, anyway,” he adds awkwardly. “I also wanted to see you today… and buy you something nice and—"

“You want to _do_ me in a suit,” Hinata says lowly. “You want to strip me out of it. Or maybe you would just bend me over and get my pants down just enough to—"

“Oh my god, stop,” Kageyama mumbles, yanking a hand from his pocket and running it down his rapidly reddening face.

“ _Or,”_ Hinata continues, stepping forward to back Kageyama into the rack of suits. He raises up on his toes to slip his arms around the doctor’s neck and speak against his ear. “Maybe I’d ride you with the shirt and jacket still on, hm? What do you think?” He’s slow in his speech – deliberate and smooth and perfect in his timing of an expertly-placed kiss to the angle of Kageyama’s jaw that makes him suck in a breath and hold onto Hinata’s waist. And then Hinata continues: “Bow tie or regular tie, hm? Probably a regular tie just so you have something a little extra to grab onto—"

“Hinata,” Kageyama groans quietly, “stop.”

“Should we get a vest, too?” Hinata smiles against the doctor’s neck and keeps right on going. “Do you want to fuck me in a three piece suit?”

“Please—”

“—throw me down on the bed—”

“—Shouyou—”

“—against a wall, perhaps—”

“—don’t—”

“—or get down on your knees—”

“—oh god—”

“—mess me up so bad right before I meet your doctor friends—”

“—stop—”

“—make me come in your mouth while you—”

“Navy!” Kageyama blurts, rudely shoving Hinata away and holding him at an arm's length while he visually scans the store. His face is red and eyes are wild.

“Huh?”

“Navy,” the doctor says again, turning abruptly to stalk towards a rack of dark blue suits across the store and dragging Hinata along by the hand. “Navy blue,” Kageyama says once more but then stops so suddenly in his tracks that Hinata slams into him. “Let’s go to a better store,” he says quickly, looking around for the exit, “there’s a Hugo Boss across the street—”

“Kageyama!” Hinata hisses, shaking the doctor’s arm to make him look at him. “You are not spending thousands of dollars on something that’s going to just be some… some sex toy!”

Kageyama looks confused. “Why not?”

“Because that’s stupid,” Hinata says with a roll of his eyes. “I have plenty of my own money too, you know. I don’t need you to buy me anything.”

“That’s not the point,” Kageyama replies, still looking confused.

Hinata sighs and then,

“Well come on then!” He scoffs, now pulling Kageyama along towards the blue suits.

“But can’t we—”

“ _No_ to anything you’re trying to say,” Hinata says, shoving Kageyama at the rack. “Pick something to fuck me in.”

There’s no way Kageyama will argue with that.

But he _does_ shoot Hinata a look.

A look that Hinata won’t argue with, either.

They hurriedly paw through the racks find a dark navy suit, a light blue button-down shirt, and a dark red stripy tie. Kageyama even manages to usher Hinata to the shoe department to pick up some light brown shoes, and then they wander around in search of a fitting room.

“Can’t we just buy this stuff?” Hinata asks, matching the jacket against his chest and glancing down at it as they stray further and further from the men’s department. “If it’s all the right size I shouldn’t have to try it on.”

“Suits can be different,” Kageyama mutters right before they cross into the women’s department, tucking the box of shoes under his arm. “We need to be sure we don’t have to visit the children’s section.”

“Oh, hm wow, a short joke yeah, damn, Tobio,” Hinata rolls his eyes, holding up the garments in front of him to inspect the sizes as they walk, “so original.” He huffs, then, eyeing the shoebox. “Those match my hair.”

“They’re brown, stupid.”

“They’re orange.”

“They’re brown.”

“You picked orange shoes, Tobio.”

“Brown.”

“I’ll look like a sandwich.”

“Bread is brown.”

Hinata pouts. But then, under his breath, Kageyama mumbles,

_“Cute sandwich.”_

And Hinata has to suppress a wobbly smile. “Where the hell are all the men’s fitting rooms?” He asks, glancing around at all the nightgowns and bras around them. “They can’t honestly expect me to try stuff on in the women’s department, right? I mean, I honestly don’t mind but I doubt they really want random men just—” Hinata stops short when he realizes Kageyama is no longer following him. He turns back to see the doctor staring in what appears to be some type of awe at a lingerie mannequin, all done up in some frilly pink and white bra and matching lacy panties tied on at the sides with little pink ribbons.

Well, he’s definitely staring at the _lower_ part of the ensemble, anyway.

And a sly little smile works its way onto Hinata’s face.

“Hey, pervert,” Hinata calls. Kageyama jerks, his head snapping around so fast Hinata fears his neck might break.

“Nothing! What?” Kageyama says in a rush.

“Are you coming? There’s a fitting room right over there.”

“Ah, yeah,” the doctor mutters, giving the panties one last glance before catching up to Hinata.

“Find something you like?” Hinata asks with a smirk.

“No,” Kageyama mutters with a scowl. His cheeks are red and it’s absolutely adorable.

They make their way to the fitting room near the lingerie department and Hinata spends a good fifteen minutes struggling to rid the dress shirt of all the little pins and stupid metal hook things before he tosses the shirt out the door to Kageyama in frustration (what? He’s not allowed in yet! It would ruin the reveal).

“Why is it full of paper clips?” Hinata complains through the door.

“They aren’t—” he hears Kageyama sigh. “Have you ever bought clothes before?”

“Not ones that come with office supplies!”

“You’re an idiot,” the doctor says with fondness thick in his voice as he thrusts the shirt back through the cracked door.

Hinata shuts the door quickly to hide his wide grin as he pulls the shirt on and does up the buttons…

And then pulls his own jeans back on.

He waits about a minute before crumpling up the suit pants and tossing them on the floor and then throwing open door and darting out of the fitting room with a rushed: “need a different size watch the stuff,” as he breezes by Kageyama.

A few minutes later he returns to the fitting room and his scowly boyfriend with another pair of navy blue pants slung over his arm.

“I could have gotten you a different size,” Kageyama grumbles. “We don’t have all day.”

Hinata just snickers to himself and ducks back into the fitting room. “Patience, Tobio,” he says through the door.

It only takes a few minutes to dress himself (he’s excited, now), but he spends an unreasonable amount of time trying his damnedest to strike the sexiest pose he can in the mirror; and yeah, okay, maybe the shoes are brown, and maybe he _does_ look pretty great in a suit, even when he’s not sticking his ass out or doing whatever it is that people do to make themselves look, uh, _bangable_ , so he just leans casually against the wall of the fitting room with his hands in his pockets and his heart beating a mile a minute and lilts:

“You can come in now~”

There’s a pause, and then,

“Um,” Kageyama clears his throat, “you’re not coming out?”

“I think you should come in,” Hinata says with an audible smile, shooting himself one last look in the mirror and enjoying the fuck out of how nervous he feels.

The door clicks open and swings inward slowly.

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he immediately closes the door hard behind him with a loud rattle.

“Is it okay?” Hinata asks, his nerves mounting and body heating up with those blue eyes all over him. He straightens up away from the wall, hands leaving his pockets to fidget with the buttons on the jacket.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says quietly, nodding. He wets his lips and steps forward. “Yeah,” he says again, “you look… uh… y-yeah. It’s…” he swallows awkwardly, “ _okay_.”

A warmth builds in Hinata’s stomach and spreads outwards, pushing up into his cheeks and into his limbs. He can’t help but drop his eyes to the floor and smile.

“Just _okay_?” He asks, feigning innocence when he raises his head and steps forward as well. Hinata slowly runs his hands down the front of the jacket. “Is it the tie?” He asks lowly, undoing a button. “The shoes?”

The doctor just stares at Hinata’s face when Hinata loops his arms around his neck, blue eyes falling to lips gradually curling into a smile.

Kageyama’s own lips part to speak, but Hinata silences him with a deep, filthy kiss that has Kageyama groaning into his mouth and large hands grabbing at his waist.

“Something tells me that it’s better than _okay_ ,” Hinata murmurs slyly against the doctor’s mouth. “Something…” he continues, walking the fingers of one hand slowly down Kageyama’s chest, down his abdomen, “ _here._ ”

Kageyama sucks in a breath when Hinata’s hand drags down over his fast-hardening cock.

But as soon as small fingers start to curl around that mass of flesh beneath tightening jeans, Kageyama growls and grips Hinata’s hips, shoving him backwards into the mirror and capturing his lips roughly.

“You sure—this is—the suit we want?” Hinata gasps when Kageyama tugs his head to the side by his hair to bite and suck at his neck. “’s gonna—get messy—”

Kageyama groans or hums against Hinata’s skin – the answer is an emphatic _yes_ , either way – before he finds his mouth again.

Long, eager fingers find the front of Hinata’s pants and flick open the button and unzip the fly. “Glad we forgot a belt,” Kageyama manages to get out when Hinata licks out of his mouth and knocks his head back against the mirror. His own hands ruck up the doctor’s shirt to paw at his abs before the other man drops to his knees, parting the fabric of the pants and then—

He freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata breathes with a smile pushing into his apple-red cheeks. Fingers of one hand comb affectionately into black hair and the others smooth down the side of the doctor’s face and over his jaw before slipping beneath his chin and coaxing those blown blue eyes to meet his. “You like?”

Kageyama blinks up at him, breathing stalled. His lips part and his eyes roll back down to the lacy white fabric peeking out at him.

But then he’s back on his feet and practically tearing Hinata’s clothes off.

“W-wait!” Hinata bleats when the doctor yanks his jacket off and goes to work at the buttons of his shirt. “I thought you wanted to—”

“Change of plans,” the doctor says quickly, sliding the knot of the tie down and pulling it off with the shirt, and then he’s back on his knees. Hinata yelps and almost topples over when Kageyama starts trying to remove his shoes while he’s still standing. “Help me, dumbass!”

Hinata does – he awkwardly toes off his shoes and socks while the doctor drags his pants down over his hips. When Hinata steps out of them, he’s wearing nothing but the frilly panties Kageyama spotted on the mannequin.

“God…” Kageyama breathes, palms fitting against Hinata’s hips and long fingers wrapping around, slipping beneath the soft fabric to flex into the bare flesh of his ass. His thumbs rub gently over the perfect little pink bows over each hip, the thin, silky ribbons precariously holding the garment in place with Hinata’s cock hard as can be and curving up towards his belly, the underside of his shaft pushing against the translucent fabric and head peeking out the top – leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, really. Kageyama seems very okay with that. “You sneaky little fuck,” he mumbles in awe, eyes dark and lidded.

“I’m glad you like them,” Hinata purrs, carding his fingers through the doctor’s hair again.

“Of course I do,” Kageyama says, leaning forward to place a soft kiss just above the waistband. He lets his warm lips linger against the skin, breath ghosting over the flushed head of Hinata’s cock, earning him a sharp, raspy inhale.

“Let me buy them for you, then,” Hinata says, voice thin.

“Please,” the doctor replies.

Sighing happily, Hinata lets his eyes fall closed while those lips trail down the front of the panties, kissing over his clothed length. His breath hitches when Kageyama hums against him, and he cracks his eyes to look down at the other man.

“Cute,” Kageyama murmurs with a smile that’s almost bashful, if Hinata didn’t know any better, as he gazes past Hinata and into the mirror behind him. The fingers of one hand slip from beneath the fabric at Hinata’s ass and stretch up to gently flick at the little pink puffball attached to the back. “I didn’t see this.”

Hinata giggles quietly. “Yeah, I thought— _ah!_ —” he breaks off with a mewl when the doctor leans forward again and slides his tongue over the bead of precum gathered at the head of his cock.

“You thought right,” Kageyama says, leaning over to look at Hinata’s butt in the mirror. He reaches up and squeezes the firm globes hard beneath the panties. “Your _ass_ is just so… _fuck_ —”

“Yeah?” Hinata asks coyly, biting his lip and lifting his chin to look down at the doctor on his knees. He runs his fingers through black hair to palm the back of Kageyama’s head and lead him back to his cock, hitching a leg up over the man’s shoulder.

“You look so good in these,” Kageyama whispers with his lips just barely grazing the underside of Hinata’s dick. “I knew it—”

“U-um, okay—” Hinata says breathlessly as dull nails drag down the backs of his sensitive thighs and Kageyama mouths down the outline of his cock. “It was—j-just supposed to be—a joke—”

“’s funny,” Kageyama murmurs before licking over the thin fabric from base to dripping tip. Hinata bites his lip hard to keep from crying out.

“’yama—” He gasps quietly, shivering as Kageyama runs the tip of his nose over the crease at his hip. “You’re gonna get them all wet—"

“Looks like we both are,” the doctor replies, swirling the tip of a finger around the wet slit peeking above the waistband.

“O- _oh_ ,” Hinata whimpers, “y-your—oh _god_ —” Kageyama tilts his head to mouth over the twitching flesh, watching Hinata’s face fall apart to the feeling. “T-Tobio—” he gasps and twists his fingers into the doctor’s hair as his knees get weak. He has to bring his foot back to the floor to keep from toppling over.   

Kageyama wraps his hands around the tops of Hinata’s thighs, thumbs dipping into the gap between skin and fabric to stroke up along each side of Hinata’s cock as he gently bites the front of the panties, peeling them down just enough to lap at the flushed head.

“You taste so good,” Kageyama breathes, sliding his hands around to Hinata’s ass again. When slender digits rub beneath the fabric and over his hole, Hinata slaps a hand over his mouth to stay quiet.

Sucking and licking at Hinata’s cock through the panties, Kageyama slowly circles his entrance with careful finger, teasing and rubbing and working him into a whimpering mess without even sinking into him. As many times as the doctor has touched him like this, Hinata’s body is still just as sensitive to his hands as it’s always been – if anything, he’s even more responsive to those fingers moving over and across his skin, now that Kageyama has learned all the ways to slowly pick Hinata apart.

And the doctor learned _fast_.

When he spins Hinata around and tugs the skimpy fabric aside, Hinata falls forward, bracing his hands against the mirror while quick, anxious breaths fog the glass.

And when he feels Kageyama’s tongue circle his hole slowly, Hinata can’t keep a high pitched sob from escaping.

“ _Shh_ ,” Kageyama scolds, smacking Hinata’s ass. “Dumbass, you’re going to get us arrested.”

“You’re the one— _nnm!—”_ Hinata practically chews through his lip this time when Kageyama dives back in, tongue pushing into him without warning. His legs widen and back arches and he reaches back to tangle a hand into the doctor’s hair while his mouth falls open again. He’s leaking absolutely everywhere – dripping over his cock and down the front of the panties and onto the floor. Fuck, if Kageyama keeps going like this he’s going to shoot all over the mirror.

But then Kageyama pulls away and climbs to his feet. Hinata breathes a sigh of both frustration and relief; he wheels around, leaning back against the glass and breathing hard while he stares up at Kageyama from beneath his lashes. When Kageyama reaches to cup his face in his hand, Hinata leans into the touch right before Kageyama kisses him.

“Gross, Kageyama,” Hinata complains against the doctor’s lips. He pulls Kageyama back down by the collar when he tries to back away.

“You’re gross,” Kageyama mutters, smoothing his hands down Hinata’s sides to rest against his hips.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Hinata asks with a little scowl, groping the thick length firm against the doctor’s thigh.

Kageyama groans and drags his lip through his teeth at Hinata’s touch. “Mmhm” he hums, taking Hinata’s chin in his fingers and tipping his head up to kiss him. The fingers of his other hand pull gently on one of the ribbons at Hinata’s hip. “Now who’s being impatient?” Kageyama asks when the bow starts to come undone.

“No,” Hinata says, hand gripping Kageyama’s wrist.

A dark brow arches in question and Kageyama stills.

“Leave them on.”

Kageyama makes a noise – something trapped between a whimper and a gasp before he kisses Hinata hard, and Hinata grabs at Kageyama’s belt buckle, yanking and pulling until he is able to put his fingers to work on the button and zipper. But before he’s able to free the doctor from the confines of his pants, Kageyama detaches their lips and spins Hinata around to face the mirror. 

“God, look at you,” Kageyama says lowly, dipping his head to speak against Hinata’s ear.

“So _cliche_ ‘yama–” Hinata tries to tease, but the thumb circling his nipple drowns his voice in a moan. He knocks his head back against Kageyama’s shoulder and reaches a hand up to stuff into black hair while he watches from beneath heavy eyelids the way Kageyama’s palm smooths down his torso, dipping into the messy panties.

“Maybe I am,” Kageyama breathes, making eye contact with Hinata in the mirror as his fingers circle Hinata’s flushed length; Hinata’s attention pulls to the doctor’s other hand disappearing behind Hinata’s body and shoving down his briefs to pull out his own cock.

Hinata knows this when he feels that thick head push against his backside, shoving into the cleft of his ass over the thin material.

Breathing out sharply, Hinata shoves the back of his hand over his mouth and bites hard at the skin in a failing attempt to stay quiet while Kageyama ruts against him from behind, his skilled fingers dragging up and over Hinata’s hot, slick flesh.

Hinata moans and his hand falls away from his open mouth to grip Kageyama’s wrist to follow him through his strokes.

Hinata is flushed up to his ears and all down his chest, lips cherry-red and wet and parted around quick, breathy little exhales; the front of the panties are positively soaked with spit and precum and clinging to the lower half of his cock – and with the way Kageyama is rocking into him, groaning hotly into his ear with every tilt of his hips, Hinata is certain the back of the lacy garment isn’t faring too well, either.

Every smooth roll of the doctor's wrist and hips twists Hinata's stomach up tighter and tighter; he can feel when his thighs begin to tremble, his strong legs admittedly weak to the doctor’s undeniable desire for him, the way the man’s breathing grows ragged when their eyes meet in the mirror and the way a wide palm smooths over the front of him – low across his belly and then higher and higher, fingers splayed over his chest, rolling over pert nipples and trailing up his throat to gently cup his chin.

Brown eyes detach from blue and Hinata lets them roam over the reflection presented to him – with the way he's stretched up, on his toes and muscles of his torso taut to wrap his arm back around Kageyama's head, pulling him down to feel his warm lips at his ear, their size difference is hard to ignore.

Not that Hinata ignores it – fuck no, if anything he _dreams_ about it. He's obsessed with it. The days when Hinata actually felt small are long behind him, left somewhere back between the second and third year of high school. Not that he grew much taller, a couple centimeters at best.

But the way Kageyama towers over him, wraps him up or throws him around when Hinata is begging for it has become one of Hinata’s favorite things – he’s got a lot of favorite things – how gentle and romantic the other man is by nature, but how rough and wild he can be when he starts to lose control. Kageyama has successfully turned Hinata into the sexiest little thing alive by proxy through his desire alone, and Hinata would be _damned_ if he didn’t know how to play into that.

He slides his fingers down over Kageyama’s wrist, over the back of his hand to rest over the knuckles dripping with his precum. And then he watches Kageyama’s face in the mirror, making damn sure the doctor is watching him when he brings his messy fingers to his own mouth to dip past his lips.

 _Slutty_ is a word that Hinata never imagined would apply to him—

“You’re so beautiful.”

That one, either.

“So fucking—beautiful—” the doctor breathes again in that rich and deep and sexy as hell voice as Hinata moves his fingers from his own mouth to trace a wet line over the doctor’s bottom lip.

And Hinata almost laughs at the words, given his lewd appearance; but when Kageyama closes his lips around Hinata’s fingers his legs finally give out with a quiet cry of surprise.

The doctor catches him without batting an eye, hand dropping from Hinata’s chin to loop an arm securely around his waist as they both sink to the floor.

On their knees now, Hinata falls forward onto his hands and pushes backwards to grind against Kageyama, locking eyes with him again in the mirror.

“Do you—have—”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says with a groan. He pushes the damp fabric of the underwear to the side to slide his cock through the cleft in Hinata’s ass, pushing it up beneath and past the frilly waistband.

Of course he _has_ – like Hinata said, the doctor is a fast learner. Kageyama started carrying condoms and lube with them everywhere the first week of their relationship.

“Come on,” Hinata goads, rolling his hips back again. He whimpers when Kageyama finally releases his cock to instead grip hard at his waist with both hands. “‘m probably still—from earlier—”

“Still what?” Kageyama whispers with a smile against Hinata's ear as the heat from the doctor's cock rests against the small of his back.

“R-ready for you,” Hinata mewls.

“Mm… probably,” Kageyama hums, pressing a kiss to Hinata's shoulder. “You did taste like lube.”

“I noticed.” Hinata pretends to be salty about it. “I told you I should have showered before we left.”

“You love it,” Kageyama says knowingly as he tilts his hips backwards to drag his head over Hinata’s hole.

 _Obviously_ , Hinata thinks, voice robbed from him when the doctor pushes forward again. 

But then the pressure gives, and Hinata watches Kageyama fish a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket with palpable impatience.

Hinata stares at the other man’s face in the mirror as he tears open the condom wrapper and drizzles lube over his fingers – an act he's seen him perform literally dozens of times now, but the eager and almost nervous look in Kageyama's downturned blue eyes never fails to spark a new fire in Hinata's heart.

Hinata's back arches on instinct when Kageyama wraps a hand over his hip; he watches intently the way Kageyama’s reflection rolls his fingers into his hand, warming the lube the same way he did when Hinata was in that goddamn exam room.

Only now—

“Come on, come _on,”_ Hinata demands, widening his knees over the scratchy beige carpet.

Their eyes meet in the mirror and Kageyama fucking _smirks_ at him. “You asked for it,” he says. And right when two fingers press gently against his waiting entrance, Hinata pulls in a breath and—

_“......just didn't like that movie. I don't know why I'm, like, obligated to like everything he forces me to watch.”_

_“Well maybe if you stopped lying about liking all the other dumb shit he likes you won't be forced into……”_

Voices!

Brown eyes get hilariously wide and Hinata freezes completely. 

But Kageyama doesn't. His eyes gleam with something devious and he squeezes the hip in his hand.

Hinata barely has time to give a quick, pleading head shake before long, slick fingers probe past that tight ring of twitching muscle. He slams his eyes and lips shut and his fingernails dig into the rug, a wail of pleasure building and building inside his quivering chest as he doctor slowly withdraws and pushes back in, deeper this time, curling just fucking _right_ —

“‘ya- _ma!_ ” Hinata squeaks, his eyes flying open when the doctor deliberately rubs over his prostate. A special kind of panic courses through him, because there is no way in hell Hinata is strong enough to stop this from happening, and it’s clear that Kageyama is taking full advantage of that weakness with those blown out eyes burning into Hinata’s face and the hint of a wicked smile playing on his parted lips. Another perfect curl of fingers has Hinata’s thighs trembling and he feels like he’s going to weep and scream and laugh all at the same time, but when Kageyama lifts his chin and wets his lips and crooks his fingers again, Hinata spurts hard and uncontrollably all over the floor.

“Y- _you!—_ ” Hinata lobs his favorite insult – _quietly_ – at Kageyama through grit teeth when his arms give out and his chest hits the floor.

Kageyama just smiles and bends down to touch a light kiss to the ass in the air after drawing his fingers out carefully. Hinata has to roll his eyes up and head to the side to watch Kageyama take his thick cock in hand and slick himself up, stroking himself and watching Hinata catch his breath.

“No—fair—” Hinata mutters, panting, eyes fixed on the way the doctor works himself. “I can’t—I have no chance—against—”

“Do you wish you did?” Kageyama whispers, letting go of his dick to gather Hinata up in his arms and pull him against his chest. 

“Of course not,” Hinata smiles, turning his head to tuck his face against Kageyama’s throat. They stay like that for a few minutes, with Hinata just catching his breath against Kageyama’s skin while the doctor paints featherlight touches across and over Hinata’s sweat-damp chest. Eventually those fingers descend again, tracing over Hinata’s cock while it hardens again.

“You good?” Kageyama asks against Hinata’s ear.

“Mmhm,” Hinata hums, wiggling away from Kageyama’s chest to resume his position on all fours.

“Can you stay quiet?”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Hinata reaches behind himself and pulls the panties to the side where they have slipped back into place. His own daring finger teases his hole, circling and pushing inside as he watches Kageyama’s face in the mirror.

The doctor licks his lips and grabs Hinata’s hips rough enough to shake a yelp from him.

_“What was that?”_

This time they both freeze.

_“What was what?”_

_“I heard a noise.”_

_“Well that other door is closed, so there’s probably someone else in here.”_

“Y-yeah!” Hinata chirps loudly in his most feminine voice. “I uh, stuck myself with a, uh, a pin!”

Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth and snorts into his palm.

_“Oh… are you okay?”_

“Fine! Yep! I’m fi— _ah!”_ Hinata’s voice pitches unreasonably high when Kageyama suddenly rolls his hips forward, the hot head of his cock catching on the rim of Hinata’s hole and sinking in just enough to make him gasp.

 " _Are you sure you’re okay?”_

“Yes!” Hinata cries, throwing his head back as Kageyama fills him. The voice says something else in response, but Hinata’s senses are entirely occupied by the most intense euphoria anyone in the world could ever experience; the stretch and burn of not being prepped fully, the agonizingly slow drag of Kageyama’s cock inside him because the doctor knows this, those strong and caring hands at his waist and the tickle of breath at his ear when Kageyama groans for him.

“Why are you so good at that?” That deep voice rumbles.

“ _Nngh_ —w-what?” Hinata gasps quietly. “Good at—what?”

“That voice.”

“Mm—” Hinata sighs when Kageyama is sheathed completely inside him. “Want me to—to moan like a girl—for you?”

“You don’t already?"

Hinata clenches down around Kageyama’s cock and the other man hisses in sharply through his teeth. They trade challenging looks in the mirror, but Hinata is the first one to yield – sort of. He lowers his head to look at Kageyama from beneath his lashes and leans forward, letting the giant thing inside him slide out almost entirely before he rocks back onto it.

“Oh… _god_ ,” Kageyama groans, straightening up and dropping his eyes to watch the way he disappears into Hinata’s body. “That’s… _fuck_ —” With a hand on Hinata’s hip, Kageyama brings the other to his shoulder to help guide Hinata forward and back as he impales himself slowly, over and over.

“Can f-feel you—throbbing—inside—”

“You look so good—fucking yourself—” Kageyama breathes.

“Feels—so—” Hinata can’t even get the words out with the way he’s curving his body to get every inch deeper and deeper inside of him. And Kageyama is watching him – watching his desperation mount with every roll of hips and every huff of breath that that huge cock drives right out of him. Hinata’s mouth falls open when the fingers of both of the doctor’s hands curl into his hair, tugging his head back before palms slide down over the bunching muscles of his sweat-slick back.

Hinata jolts with the force every time he shoves himself back over the doctor’s heavy shaft, fucking himself on Kageyama’s dick, and it feels like the ridge of the thick head is dragging through every inch of his body.

“ _Shouyou,”_ the doctor whispers, dropping down to speak against the back of Hinata’s neck. “ _I’m—it’s too good—”_

 _“Come—”_ Hinata whimpers quietly, “ _want you—to come—_ ”

 _“I want you to—again—_ ” 

Hinata gasps when Kageyama snakes a hand around to the front of him and gets Hinata’s cock in his fist; he almost forgets himself and cries out at the way Kageyama starts to jerk him off – fluid and firm and building in intensity when Kageyama starts to tilt his hips up to meet him. In the reflection, Hinata can see the doctor’s eyes squeezed shut tight; he’s shaking.

 _“Sh-Shouyou—_ ” Kageyama whines again so softly into red hair, his free hand rising to splay over Hinata’s chest. “ _Kiss—_ ” he pleads, nudging his nose against the side of Hinata’s jaw. “ _Kiss me—”_

Hinata rolls his body up to push his back against Kageyama’s chest, straightening him up and looping an arm back around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him down into a crushing kiss that makes Kageyama suddenly push into him hard, breaking Hinata’s rhythm – but fuck if he cares. Long fingers continue to bring Hinata off as Kageyama pulls out an inch before snapping his hips back against him, rubbing him so deep inside that Hinata’s vision starts to blur.

“There— _there_ —” Hinata begs against parted lips. “ _Kage—_ ”

“ _Shou—’m coming_ —" 

Hinata just lets his mouth fall open as Kageyama’s cock starts pumping in and out of him erratically, his hand tugging up over Hinata’s soaked head, desperate to get him off, too.

And when Hinata feels that cock beat and swell inside him, he throws his head back against Kageyama’s shoulder to watch him fall apart in the mirror.

And Kageyama is staring right at him.

“Oh _fuck_ —” Hinata feels all the breath leave him in a violent rush when those wrecked dark blue eyes fuck the cum right out of him. The pressure deep inside his belly bursting and pulsing out hot and thick from his dick. He shakes hard, body wracked with overstimulation and maddening pleasure, his come shooting all over the mirror and dripping down Kageyama’s knuckles to join his previous mess on the floor.

Hinata slumps back into Kageyama’s lap, utterly spent and and exquisitely jelly-like all over. He shudders when Kageyama weakly thrusts into him once more, and a wiggly arm reaches around and up to punch the doctor gently in the side of the head.

Kageyama breathes out a laugh and drops his face into Hinata's hair. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“You’re not,” Hinata sighs happily. He blinks rapidly, clearing his vision to survey the carnage around them. When Kageyama raises his head, Hinata frowns at him. “Why am I always so naked and you’re so not?”

Kageyama shrugs, both wincing when Hinata rises up out of his lap. “You’re not naked,” he says, tapping Hinata’s ass before Hinata turns around and then hooks a finger into the silky ribbon at his hip. “You’ve still got these on.”

Hinata snorts. “Define _on_.”

“True,” Kageyama nods, admiring the wet scrap of fabric askew and pushed down to his balls at the front and yanked up over a globe of his ass at the back. “There were more of these, right?”

Hinata nods. And then he tilts his head, listening. “I think our friends left.”

“They probably ran the fuck out of here,” Kageyama says, climbing to his feet, “traumatized. We’re getting arrested for sure.”

“I wasn’t loud!” Hinata hisses.

“You’re _always_ loud.”

“It’s your fault,” Hinata grumbles. “So…” he says, looking at down at all the crumpled clothes, “the suit?”

“Yes the suit,” the doctor says quickly.

Hinata giggles and sticks his hands to his hips. He looks down at himself and sighs. “How am I supposed to buy these?”

“I’ll handle that,” Kageyama says, giving himself a once-over in the mirror before heading to the door.

“Wait!” Hinata hisses and gestures to the wet, cummy panties. “What am I supposed to do with them!”

“Just, um,” the doctor clears his throat, “leave them on.”

And then he’s out the door.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yell-whispers through the cheap wood. He turns around and huffs at his reflection. But then he concedes and tucks himself back into the lacy garment.

There’s a whole lot of grumbling and puffing but Hinata gets his clothes back on – and he can honestly say that he never imagined that he would know uncomfortable it is to wear damp panties beneath boxer briefs and jeans, but whatever, the train ride back to his place is short, and, hey, it was pretty worth it, if you ask him.

Once he gets the suit all smoothed out and hung neatly, he heads out of the dressing room and pretends very hard that he doesn’t notice the two women staring at him from across a few rows of hosiery. He _definitely_ pretends that one of them doesn’t whistle at him while he passes.

“Can we get out of here!?” Hinata huffs when he finds Kageyama standing with his arms crossed tight over his chest near customer service.

A dark brow arches but Kageyama nods, and Hinata plops his suit and shoes on the counter, flashing the store clerk a blinding smile.

Until Kageyama comes up behind him and dumps the contents of his arms that Hinata hadn’t seen on top of the suit.

The clerk quirks a brow while Hinata side-eyes the shit out of his boyfriend.

“What?” Kageyama asks, face blank.

“So… did you find everything?” The clerk asks.

Hinata nods and presses his palms to his burning face. 

“Alright, so that’s that suit, the shirt, the tie, the shoes, and…” the clerk picks up each identical pair of skimpy underwear, counting them as she wraps them carefully in fancy tissue paper and places them into a bag. “Seven pairs of panties?”

“My sister!” Hinata blurts vaguely, slamming his hands on the counter. The clerk jumps at the outburst and regards him with wide, confused eyes. “She’s uh, t-there’s a… a bachelorette party! Girls, right?” He says with an insane laugh. “I'm paying for those, of course, and he’s paying for the suit—”

The clerk smiles warmly and nods.

“It’s actually eight,” Kageyama says from behind him, sliding his credit card across the counter.

“Oh!” The woman responds, reaching back into the bag. “I could have sworn—”

“He’s wearing them,” Kageyama says.

Hinata doesn’t even bother responding – no, he’s pretty much sworn off all further human interaction entirely by the time he sinks to the floor below the counter and wraps his arms around his knees.

 _At least until the party tonight,_ Hinata thinks to himself. He scowls and digs an indiscernible amount of cash out of his pocket and lobs it up onto the counter. He grumbles wordlessly when Kageyama reaches down to pat his head.

 _And revenge is so sweet, my dear doctor. Just you_ wait.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues.
> 
> If you read the most recent update of this series, Dirty Pics, it's important that you know that this part happens a couple months before that.
> 
> I don't even know what this is and I'm extremely tired. But here's some Dr Kags POV /o/ <3 enjoy!

Kageyama doesn’t remember having children.

Fuck, he doesn’t even _want_ them really. He thinks. Probably.

So why is it that he’s literally stuffing a grown-ass man into the passenger seat of his car and forcibly buckling him into it like a flailing toddler throwing a tantrum about his car seat.

He kicks the door closed and runs a hand through his once-neatly-combed hair as he walks to the other side of the car on jiggly legs.

Okay. It’s not like Hinata is, like, fighting with him or anything. Quite the opposite, really. He hasn’t been able to keep his hands off Kageyama since they returned from shopping that afternoon, except for the half hour they took to get ready for the administrative hospital dinner at which Kageyama feels obligated to make an appearance.

And having the opportunity to show Hinata off to all his colleagues doesn’t exactly sound _awful_.

But since Hinata came out of the bedroom with his new suit on and his tie all properly tied (which Kageyama is rather impressed by, even if it did take him an unreasonable amount of time to do. He even locked Kageyama out of his own bedroom to _prove_ that he knew how to do it himself), he’s been even _more_ needy and gropey, and after their adventure in the dressing room in the department store earlier that day, Kageyama is almost having trouble keeping up.

Almost.

The idiot has always been rather insatiable, but this is bordering on pathological.

But if—

“—we don’t leave now then I’m going to drag you back into the bedroom by your hair,” Kageyama grumbles as he slides into the driver’s seat.

“Okay, yes, great idea!” Hinata says as he pops open his seatbelt and tries to clamber over the center console.

Kageyama stops him with a palm to the face, shoving him back down, hard. For a moment, brown eyes get real wide and a strangled noise rises out of Hinata’s throat when he bounces against the seat, but then he just folds his arms across his chest, wiggling and squirming against the leather. Pouting.

“Would that really be the worst thing?” Hinata asks, aiming his gaze out the window as Kageyama starts the car.

Kageyama answers him with an exasperated sigh and pulls the car away from the house. “Obviously not,” he says, “but I said I’d be there so I have a responsibility to keep my word.”

“I guess,” the other man huffs. But he perks up immediately. “So what are they feeding us?”

“Based on these dinners in the past, some sort of fish or steak or––”

“ _Uwaahh_ I hope they have appetizers!” Hinata balls his fists excitedly. “Cheese and some crab things and _ooohhhh_ CHICKEN WINGS and––”

“I doubt they’ll be serving chicken wings, but you can dream.”

“And what about dessert?”

“You’re going to want to stay for dessert?” Kageyama asks.

“Mmmmaaaaybe,” Hinata drawls, staring out the window again. “It might be worth it. We’ll see.”

Kageyama isn’t entirely sure what that means, but Hinata looks happy when Kageyama peeks over at him. And he looks _good_. He looks so goddamn good in his new navy blue suit and his tousled hair and this glowing blush high up in his cheeks that Kageyama is tempted to actually turn the car around and take Hinata to bed for the next several days. But then Hinata turns to him, smiling a shy little smile,

“Thank you for inviting me to this thing,” he says quietly.

And Kageyama’s heart throbs. “I, uh,” he says, caught off guard. “O-of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Hinata half-shrugs out of the corner of Kageyama’s eye. “I don’t want you to think I don’t _actually_ want to go with you to this kind of stuff. I just have to give you a hard time… you know that. I’m glad you want me there.”

Kageyama deals with the crushing fondness welling inside him by reaching over and taking Hinata’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

While they’ve already been dating for three months, this is the first time Kageyama will be introducing Hinata to his work associates and a couple of his friends. They really don’t get much time off together – at least not enough time to socialize with other people. And he isn’t _nervous_ , exactly. But he still sometimes struggles with the idea that Hinata fucking Shouyou is his boyfriend. After all that time spent admiring and respecting and _lusting_ …

Well, can you really blame him?

“I’m glad you’re coming,” Kageyama says.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Kageyama’s hand, Hinata smiles into his skin. “Hope you still feel that way later.”

Again, Kageyama isn’t sure what that means, but he doesn’t ask.  And later he’ll realize he’s grateful he didn’t.

* * *

 

“ _The_ Hinata Shouyou!?” The fifth person to say that this evening shakes Hinata’s hand, expression amazed. “Kageyama, my boy, how did you manage this one?”

“Ah, well, it was luck, I suppose––”

“Oh, Tobio is being modest!” Hinata says with a grin. “Luck had nothing to do with it, truly! I mean, he’s so handsome and kind and he charmed the pants off me _quite_ literally, if you know what I––”

“And I was just showing Hinata where the bathroom is!” Kageyama interjects, elbowing his way in front of his boyfriend to quickly shake the other man’s hand again. “It’s good to see you again, Dr. Nekomata, I’m sure we’ll talk more later. Please tell your wife I say hello.” He snags Hinata by the back of his collar and drags him out of the large, crowded banquet room and into the hallway, shoving him back into the wall next to some gaudy fake plant and pinning his wrists beside his face. “You have _got_ to stop making that joke!” Kageyama hisses.

“But it’s just _so_ easy!” Hinata says with a giggle.

“Well it’s not the most ethical thing for a doctor to be banging his patients!”

“Technically I wasn’t your patient anymore, so…”

“Yes, but still, I don’t need them inferring things that could potentially get me in some trouble.”

“Okay okay, fine,” Hinata says with a roll of his eyes. “I won’t say it anymore.”

“Alright, good,” Kageyama grumbles, releasing Hinata’s hands and then sharply pulling him into a hug. “I don’t like you telling these people about your pants being off, either.”

Hinata gasps theatrically into Kageyama’s chest. “Is that _jealousy_!?”

“So what if it is?”

“Then I’d say that’s very unbecoming of you, _doctor_.”

“What?” Kageyama frowns, looking down at Hinata.

Hinata shrugs. “I don’t know, isn’t that a thing people say?”

“No.”

Hinata just shrugs again and steps out of Kageyama’s arms. “Man, I didn’t expect there to be so many people here,” he says as Kageyama ushers him back into the room. “I can’t believe how many of them know who I am! It’s actually a little weird. Volleyball isn’t exactly the most popular sport, you know?”

“I told you there’d be fans here,” Kageyama reminds him, nodding over towards the bar. “And for being such an embarrassment, you should buy me a drink.”

Hinata scoffs. “It’s an open bar!”

“Make it two, then,” Kageyama says with a smirk, smacking Hinata’s ass when he dismissively waves him off and turns towards the bar. Hinata yelps and covers his bottom with his hands, throwing an assaulted, flustered look over his shoulder and limping a little like the freaking drama queen that he is.

God, Kageyama loves him.

A lot.

As the night carries on, a few more colleagues congratulate Kageyama on showing up with _the_ Hinata Shouyou on his arm for the evening, and Hinata is more than well-mannered, and also very _very_ quick to correct that this isn’t just some date, and that they are, like, _together_.

Kageyama tries not to melt into the floor.

And after ample mingling and polite conversation and drinks and _hors d'oeuvres_ (ah, but sadly no chicken wings) there is an announcement for the guests to find their seats for dinner, filling in the large, round tables clustered in the center of the room.

And, embarrassingly, one of Kageyama’s volleyball buddies sits beside him while their table fills up and asks Hinata for an autograph. After formal introductions, of course.

“You know, Tobio has been quite a fan of yours for a while,” Dr. Oikawa says with a wide grin as he tucks the signed cocktail napkin into his jacket pocket. “And he’s right, you’re a lot shorter in person. No offense.”

Hinata smiles. “None taken.”

“You’re kind of the worst _,_ ” Kageyama says to Oikawa, taking a sip of his drink. “And an autograph? Really? Are you twelve?”

“What? I’m a fan, too!” Oikawa snaps. “Probably for longer than Tobio, actually,” he adds to Hinata with a big shitty grin.

“The only person you’re a fan of is yourself,” Kageyama says dryly as a salad is placed in front of him. 

“Obviously,” a deep voice says from behind Kageyama, “he’s a surgeon.”

“Iwa!” Dr. Oikawa puts a hand over his heart as the new-comer sits next to him. “You’re a surgeon too, so you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Your side is a little crowded with your ego taking up all the room,” Kageyama says.

“Hinata Shouyou, this is Dr. Hajime Iwaizumi,” Oikawa says proudly.

“Nice to meet you!” Hinata chirps before stuffing a fork full of lettuce into his mouth. “‘oo ‘ou ‘wo—“ Hinata swallows, “—do you two work together?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says, “and I had my residency with Oikawa.”

“He’s a pediatric surgeon,” Oikawa elaborates. “I’m orthopedic.”

Hinata nods, so politely interested. “And do you both play volleyball with Kageyama?”

“Yep” Oikawa says.

“We’ve all played together since college,” Kageyama explains.

Oikawa lifts his chin. “And I taught him everything he knows.”

Kageyama and Iwaizumi both snort at that.

“You know this guy has pictures of you in his underwear drawer?” Oikawa says with a stage whisper to Hinata, pointing to Kageyama.

Hinata tries to suck in a breath to respond but ends up choking instead.

“Look what you did,” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa. “You killed him.”

Kageyama can feel his face heating up and the urge to punch Oikawa with his own fist rising steadily.

“I heard––” Hinata pounds the table, catching his breath and licking salad dressing of his smirking lips, “––he had pictures but I didn’t know––”

“They aren’t in my underwear drawer!” Kageyama barks.

Iwaizumi arches a brow. “What are you doing in his underwear drawer, anyway?”

“I think you’re making your husband jealous,” Kageyama says, smirking through the embarrassment.

“It’s absolutely not what you think,” Oikawa explains, mostly to Hinata. “I helped him move.” But then he laughs when he looks back at Kageyama. “He’s cute when he’s embarrassed, isn’t he? If things didn’t pan out with Iwa and I and my standards plummeted then _maybe_ ––” a punch to the back of the head stops him short.

“So you’re married?” Hinata asks.

“Sometimes,” Iwaizumi mutters, rubbing his knuckles.

“He pretends not to love me,” Oikawa says, “but he’s the one who proposed. Tobio was the best man,” he claps Kageyama on the back while Kageyama kills his drink. “You think he looks good in a suit, you should see him in a tux,” he whispers again to Hinata.

“I would very much like to see that.” Hinata grins, finding Kageyama’s knee beneath the table and giving it a squeeze.

Kageyama is very grateful to be in a room full of doctors because he’s certain his heart is about to burst.

“Pardon me a moment, gentleman,” Hinata says, rising to his feet. “Bathroom.” He pecks a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek.

“Oooh~ Tobio,” Oikawa sings as Kageyama watches Hinata leave. “Did that mean what I think it means?”

“Did what mean… what?” Kageyama asks, turning his attention back to his friends.

“That thing about the tux,” Oikawa says. “You don’t think––”

“We’ve been together for three months, asshole,” Kageyama snaps. “It’s a little early for that!”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi mutters. “The way he looks at you is pretty intense.”

“You _just_ met him,” Kageyama waves his hand, ignoring the fluttery feeling in his stomach. “He’ll look at his dessert the same way. Just wait.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Oikawa’s brows furrow as he casts a glance after Hinata. It’s the first time Kageyama has seen Oikawa look that sincere in a while. “And it’s been a long time since…” he trails off, turning his attention back to Kageyama. “It’s nice to see you this happy. Not just now, but these past few months.”

Kageyama blinks. “I uh… yeah,” he mumbles. “I suppose I am kind of happy.”

“Oh _please_ ,” Oikawa jeers, readopting that fuckface expression. “You’re pathetically easy to read.”

“Read this,” Kageyama says, giving Oikawa the finger and getting to his feet. “Either of you need a drink?”

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi says.

“Manhattan. Thank you, Tobio.”

And as Kageyama walks to the bar, he has to bite his lip hard to keep the wobbly smile from showing on his face.

Hinata is back at the table once Kageyama brings over the drinks, giggling at something Oikawa said – probably something at Kageyama’s expense, what with the way they watch him walk up.

“I’m starting to think this was a mistake,” Kageyama mutters, setting the drinks down. ”I feel like you two are conspiring.”

“Oikawa was just telling me how your assistant coach had a crush on you in college,” Hinata says, hiding more giggling behind his palm.

Kageyama feels himself blush at the memory as he sits back down. “Oh god, that poor girl,” he says, shaking his head.

“Yeah! ‘Poor girl’ is right!” Oikawa laughs. “When she invited Tobio to her apartment – on a Friday night, might I add – the idiot _actually_ thought that she wanted to give him some pointers on his performance.”

“Well how was I supposed to know what she wanted?” Kageyama asks, still defensive after all these years.

“First of all, _you_ didn’t need any pointers on anything,” Iwaizumi says. “And why would she have been the one to give them to you?”

“She was a coach!” Kageyama retorts. “I thought her perspective could be valuable—“

“Second,” Oikawa takes over, “how could you have been so oblivious? We all knew that she wanted what was in your pants.”

“No one told me that!” Kageyama snaps. “And it wasn’t like I had time to date so it was sort of the last thing on my mind.”

“At least you let her down easy,” Oikawa says with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink. But then he snorts hard, dissolving into a laughing fit with Iwaizumi close behind.

Kageyama drops his face in his hands, laughing himself.

“I take it that was sarcastic,” Hinata says, giggling.

“I would have given anything to be there,” Oikawa wheezes, wiping at his eyes. “But the image I have in my head––”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Kageyama insists, picking up his head and looking over at Hinata. “When I got there, it was obvious that she had been drinking, so she was a little tipsy––”

“Tell him about the candles.”

“––and yeah there were a few candles around… in retrospect it’s pretty obvious what was going on… she offered me some wine, but I was only nineteen at the time so I declined––”

“So _moral_ , Tobes.”

“––so she brought me into her living room and we sat on the couch. I remember it being too dark to read my game notes, so I asked––”

“Wait wait wait,” Hinata waves his hands, “you brought _notes?_ ”

“Of course I did,” Kageyama says, blinking, “why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh my god,” Hinata snickers, “please continue.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “So I asked her to turn on a lamp, and I _thought_ that’s what she was doing when she reached over me but then––”

“But then she went to kiss him and he flipped shit.”

“I did not ‘flip shit,’ I just… I reacted because I was _surprised_.”

“He jumped up off the couch,” Oikawa describes, “and not only knocked over her glass of wine and the entire bottle, but––”

“After I grabbed my notes I ran into a table with a couple candles on it and they might have fallen onto the carpet…”

Hinata blinks. “Might have?”

And Kageyama rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I… got out of there pretty fast, so I’m not really sure—”

“You know when a cat gets stuck in a bag and tries to run anyway?” Oikawa says. “ _That’s_ how I picture it.”

Hinata is looking at him incredulously, a small smile half-cocked on his prettily blushing face.

“I actually feel really bad about it,” Kageyama admits with a sigh. “She quit next semester.”

“You heartbreaker,” Hinata purrs, catching his bottom lip in his teeth when Kageyama meets his eyes.

“I… I guess,” Kageyama says. But then he frowns. Hinata’s eyes look… strange. Hazy.

“It wasn’t _all_ his fault,” Iwaizumi says while Kageyama inspects Hinata’s face. Those cloudy brown eyes pull away from him and fix on the other doctor.

“Oh no?” Hinata asks, his head cocking loosely. “Did something––else happen?”

Kageyama’s frown deepens.

Oikawa nods. “Apparently she set her sights on an incoming freshman. The coach found out and he wasn’t pleased.”

“Hmm… wow,” Hinata hums, shifting in his seat. “Was it like… bad for her to… do that? Those t-things?”

Kageyama frowns so hard he thinks his face might crease in half.

“It just seemed predatory,” Iwa says as a server clears their salad plates.

“Yeah! We weren’t some boy buffet,” Oikawa gripes.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You’re just mad that she didn’t go after you.”

“Who wouldn’t, though!?” Oikawa scoffs. “There was quite obviously something wrong with her.”

“Maybe flaming pompous dickbags weren’t her type,” Iwaizumi says.   

Hinata continues to chat away with the two surgeons about something or other while the main course is served, and Kageyama continues to curiously study Hinata’s face. He jolts when he feels a small, warm hand settle onto his thigh, Hinata’s vaguely blushed expression entirely unchanging while he talks to the other men.

And then Hinata starts to rub Kageyama’s leg, gently, innocently enough, almost as if to say _I can see you watching me and I’m fine_.

Until it’s _not_ innocent. Not at all.

That hand starts to crawl up his thigh, fingers inching higher and higher, walking slowly over his lap and up to––

“ _Ow!_ ” Oikawa bleats suddenly, rubbing his shoulder, “Iwa! So _mean_!”

“He doesn’t need to hear about our sex life! Why do you always have to brag like some teenager who just got his dick sucked.”

“Why are you such a prude! I was just _saying_ that—“

Kageyama releases a held breath at the distraction and hisses, “ _Hey!”_ and snatches at Hinata’s wandering hand. “ _Behave yourself!”_

The only response he gets from Hinata is a lazy shift of eyes from him and back to the quibbling surgeons and a bite to his lip as he slowly withdraws his hand, squirming and letting out the smallest little sigh––

“Hey, shorty, are you sick?” Oikawa asks from behind Iwaizumi’s palm shoved against his face.

“No, I’m fine––” Hinata draws in a quick breath. “Why?”

Iwaizumi arches a brow, lowering his hand. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes of course!” Hinata promises, waving off their concern. “Probably just––the drinks.”

 _Bullshit_. Kageyama thinks, scowling. As a pro athlete at the height of his training, it takes quite a bit of alcohol for Hinata to get drunk. And in their time together, Kageyama has only seen Hinata tipsy _once_ , after they shared two entire bottles of champagne following Hinata’s victory at the season opener.

Well… Hinata might have succumbed to the alcohol later on in the night. But Kageyama passed out well before having the opportunity to see that.  

Anyway. The point is, is that Hinata only had one drink tonight.

This is something––

“‘m just… _ah_ … a little hot,” Hinata adds, tugging at his tie before casually picking up his silverware.

–– _different_.

And then it hits him.

Kageyama knows that look.

Kageyama knows that look because Kageyama has _seen_ that look. Many _many_ times.

Those hazy, fuzzed out eyes, that deep flush spread over his nose and set into freckled cheeks, the way wet lips part just slightly to let that rapid, shallow breath fall over them.

All symptoms of––

“So maybe you can come play with us sometime,” Oikawa suggests to Hinata before sticking a fork-full of food into his mouth.

“Yeah! That would be a-wesome!” Hinata stammers.

Oh.

Oh _no._

And Kageyama’s own breath starts coming quick, heart rate increasing. He licks his lips, eyes glued to the side of Hinata’s red face.

“What do you think, _Tooobio_?” Hinata lilts, turning to Kageyama and running his hand up the frozen doctor’s shoulder, tipping his head up to speak breathily into his ear, “would that be… _fun_?”

A low breath rushes out of Kageyama at the husk to Hinata’s voice and he bites his lip hard, spine straightening and blue eyes darting over to his friends. But they are occupied with their food and their own hushed conversation. He then looks around at the extras at the table, random people he’s never even seen before and who he doesn’t _really_ give any sort of shit about, but they, too, are paying them no mind at all; all seemingly completely unaware of the fact that Hinata––

“Ooops,” Hinata says, then, impishly. And Kageyama drops his gaze right as Hinata nudges his knife off the table with his elbow and watches it bounce out of sight beneath the long, white tablecloth. “I should go… get that,” Hinata whispers darkly, already slipping out of his seat.

“ _No,”_ Kageyama hisses, roughly gripping Hinata’s arm. He’s starting to sweat and there is absolutely no way he will allow Hinata to get at waist-level with whatever nefarious shit he’s trying to get into. “ _I_ will get it.”

With something tugging low inside of him despite prickly apprehension crawling up the back of his neck, Kageyama thinks of the million ways he’s going to murder his boyfriend, grumbling to himself as he ducks beneath the table; but then halts, frozen on his knees because from this position he can see the tent in Hinata’s slim fit dark blue pants, the fabric pulled taut and straining over a very obvious erection.

 _“Shit,”_ Kageyama breathes out through grit teeth; but then Hinata shifts, leaning an elbow onto the table above him and then dropping a hand between his legs, fingers teasing over the outline of his swollen cock––

“UM!” Kageyama blurts, popping back up from beneath the and jumping to his feet, rattling silverware and startling the shit out of everyone at the table. Several sets of eyes regard him alarm – but then one set flutters, unfocused while they gaze up at him and Hinata shimmies closer to the table, letting his other hand fall into his lap before letting out a whining breath.

The two surgeons share a look. “Everything alright, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks.

_NO._

“Yes!” Kageyama swallows. “I just, um, remembered something! Something that Hinata has to help me with,” he grinds out, fingers closing menacingly around Hinata’s bicep.

Hinata blinks up at him innocently. “But Tobio, I––”

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Kageyama ducks down and bumps his lips right up against the shell of Hinata’s ear. “ _Now_.”

Hinata practically moans his assent and gives no resistance to Kageyama dragging him up out of his seat and back into the empty hallway. But after giving the area a visual sweep Kageyama keeps moving down the hall, coming to a closed door and shoving it open to find and empty banquet room. He literally tosses Hinata into it and lets the door swing shut behind him.

To the sound of their heavy, huffing breath, Kageyama’s eyes slowly adjust to the small, dark room. A large bay window lets in just enough light from the city street for Kageyama to see chairs stacked up neatly in a corner of the room and a couple large round tables laid with white tablecloths and Hinata backed up against one of them, arms out behind him and hands gripping the edge of it to steady himself as his chest bobs with labored breathing.

Kageyama strides forward with fists clutched at his sides, nostrils flaring angrily. “ _What the fuck do you––_ ” but the way Hinata arches his back as he approaches, his chin lifting as he sucks in a shaky breath, steals away Kageyama’s voice. Those bright eyes, though lidded and needy, drain the anger right out of him in an instant.

“Mm… ‘yama––” Hinata breathes, making a show of licking his lips as Kageyama drifts closer – hypnotized, almost. “I-I’m––I’m––”

“Yeah––” Kageyama’s tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth as he cages Hinata between his arms against the table. “What _are_ you, exactly?” he whispers. “What are you _doing?_ ”

A crooked smile curls into a red cheek and Hinata raises a hand to grip Kageyama’s tie. “Just a little––revenge.”

Kageyama is aching to dip those few inches to claim those teasing lips, but he’s incredibly confused. “Revenge?” he repeats quietly. “What?”

And Kageyama watches Hinata’s other hand move from the table to slip into his pocket to pull out a small, rectangular device. A black remote control with three little buttons.

“Is that…” Kageyama’s eyes widen. “Did you––you’re–– _when_ did you––”

“Before we left, stupid,” Hinata laughs.

Kageyama’s jaw drops and his cock thumps hard in his pants at this information. “You… i-it’s been inside you this whole time?”   

“Mmhm…” Hinata hums, setting the remote on the table and looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “But I just turned it on when I went to the––b-bathroom earlier. So what are you––no wait, _don’t!––_ ”

In a flash, Kageyama grabs the remote and shoves Hinata flat onto his back on the table before stepping away from him. “You’ve had a _vibrator_ in your ass this entire night!?” he growls as Hinata struggles to prop himself up on his elbows. Hinata swallows hard and nods.

Kageyama runs a hand through his hair in exasperation and then looks down at the thing in his hand. Then back at Hinata.

There’s a pause.

Kageyama grins.

And brown eyes fly wide.

“W-wait, Kageyama–– _ahh_ –– _AH!”_

A tap of Kageyama’s fingers throws Hinata back onto the table with a wailing moan, hips jumping and back arching and hands fisting in the white tablecloth beneath him.

Kageyama is at his side in an instant, leaning over him with a malicious grin. “How’s that revenge working for you?” he murmurs as Hinata twitches and writhes.

“K-Ka––” Hinata gasps, jaw dropping and head tipping far back. “K-Kage––ya––”

Kageyama licks his lips hungrily, placing a hand on Hinata’s chest to feel him shaking out of control. He’d feel bad, maybe. He’d worry, _possibly_ , if he didn’t know just _exactly_ how much Hinata can take. He’s pushing it, he knows – they’ve only ever used the vibrator at this strong of a setting once before, and by that point that night, Hinata was _gone_ , so overstimulated he was non-fucking-verbal, drooling and braying like some kind of animal while Kageyama pulled orgasm after shivering orgasm out of him. Hinata didn’t even bother washing his sheets after that. They just bought new ones.

Kageyama bites his lip, groaning at the memory and feeling his cock jump and leak into his underwear. “How does it feel?” he asks breathlessly.

And to his immense surprise, Hinata snaps a hand to Kageyama’s shirt, twisting it into his collar and yanking him in close. “F-feels––” he rasps, unfocused eyes watering and gleaming in the dark when they meet his, “–– _amazing_ ––”

Kageyama _snarls_ as he moves; he drops the remote and grabs for Hinata’s hips, roughly flipping him over and dragging him to the edge of the table before thrusting hard against him. Hinata _wails_ and grips hard at the tablecloth as the vibrator is shoved deeper inside of him, and Kageyama moans at the feeling of it buzzing against his own shaft. He bends down, then, pressing his lips against Hinata’s ear and growls,

“ _Better than me?”_

“N- _no_ –– _NO!_ –– _”_ Hinata sobs, his hips jerking forward and back wildly. “You––I n-need––please––”

Kageyama spins Hinata around again and throws his arms around his waist to crush him into a wet, filthy kiss as Hinata ruts against his thigh, moaning and gasping into Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama’s hands drop to Hinata’s waist, frantically undoing his belt––

“Hurry–– _hurry_ ––” Hinata begs, his own fingers fumbling to help Kageyama undo the button on his pants.

“Well then hold still, dumbass!”

They finally succeed in getting Hinata’s belt off and pants undone and when Kageyama slides a hand against his hip he smiles, stomach rushing with excitement when he feels the familiar, lacy fabric slip against his palm as he cups Hinata’s ass.

“Ah, I knew it,” he breathes into red hair. “You––” but then he stops when his thumb catches on something not quite as recognizable.

There’s a quiet, breathless laugh and then,

“D-did you?” Hinata tilts back from him just enough to flash him the most wrecked, devious smile he’s ever seen with little jolts of electricity still zapping through him.

His brow creasing, Kageyama traces this new slippery fabric down the back of Hinata’s thigh with his thumb, slowly dragging Hinata’s pants down over his ass as he goes. But once Kageyama realizes what he’s touching, there’s nothing _slow_ about it anymore.

He pulls in a sharp breath and shoves Hinata back into the table, grunting embarrassingly like some kind of fucking ape while he removes those dark blue pants, tossing shoes over his shoulder to get the garment all the way off and falling backwards onto his ass after yanking too hard in his haste––

“ _Holy. Shit.”_

He marvels. He stares. He fucking _leers_. He wishes he’d spent his years in medical school learning the poetry of language instead so that he might one day have the skill to describe this vision. This fucking… ocular _gift._

Fuck it. He’s going to try.

Panting and beautifully disheveled, Hinata props himself up on shaky arms with his suit coat hanging off a shoulder, half-sitting, half-leaning on the table with one foot planted firmly on the floor while the other dangles loosely with his thigh hitched up on the edge. Like the panties, the garter belt peeking out from beneath his rumpled dress shirt is pink, giving way to silky ribbons running down the pale skin of his perfect thighs and clipping to the lacy tops of sheer, black stockings. He spreads his legs wide, trembling when he presses his hips up and then back, rocking on the vibrator while his cock twitches and leaks, poking out the top of the panties where his shirt tails part over his waist. Such a fucking work of art that Kageyama laments the fact that he can’t even fucking _draw_ because he wants to capture this image and frame it and hang it above his fucking mantle and oh _god_ why did he have to become a fucking useless _doctor_ of all things––

And then Hinata rolls his tongue over his lips, lifting his chin and moaning out so softly,

“ _Tobio_.”

Kageyama sucks in a breath and grips himself through his pants. His eyes dare to flutter when his palm rubs hard over his cock.

But then he’s scrambling up and seizing Hinata by the shoulders to kiss him like a fucking man possessed; he’s biting at his lips and licking at his mouth, wrapping an arm around Hinata so that he can use his other hand to undo his own belt, then his pants, and then he gasps this strangled whimpering noise when two warm hands close around his cock.

“Take––take it out of me––” Hinata pleads against Kageyama’s mouth, stroking him with one hand and twisting the other into Kageyama’s tie.

Kageyama nods, a little eagerly, and pulls Hinata off the table to bodily spin him around again and bend him over it.

His knees crash into the ground so hard the party guests could probably feel the tremors but it’s so hard to give a shit with Hinata’s exquisite ass in his face. And fuck him, but he _still_ jerks off to the memory of Hinata bent over his exam table, cock hard and body quivering with anticipation.

Same position, slightly different circumstance.

Slightly.

Kageyama pulls the panties to the side to reveal the end of the small device shoved up inside Hinata, vibrating away almost silently.

Sneaky little fuck.

Before sliding the vibrator out, Kageyama fingers the base of it gently and leans forward, biting the cheek of Hinata’s ass and grinning against the hot skin when Hinata cries out. He marvels just for a second at the power of the vibration – he can feel it buzzing in his skull with his teeth sunk into Hinata’s flesh – wondering how the hell Hinata is even conscious right now, or at the very least not coming all over the place. And just for good measure he pushes the tip of his finger into the base of the vibrator, his other hand snapping to jolting hips as Hinata muffles a fucking _scream_ with his hands.    

And then Kageyama pulls at the thing, loosening it from its tight confines with an obscenely wet sound and gently slides it out to a moaning gasp of something like relief and despair and fucking _need_.

The vibrator joins Hinata’s shoes tossed somewhere over Kageyama’s shoulder, still rattling away as he gets back to his feet.

“Now. _Now_ ––” Hinata demands, shoving his hips back and looking over his shoulder when Kageyama stands, voice no less shaky without the vibe stuffed inside him. “Tobio please––come on, _please––_ fuck me––”

“Just… give me a second,” Kageyama breathes, raking his eyes over the image presented before him. He rucks Hinata’s shirt and jacket up higher over his hips, completely exposing the garter belt that hugs his slim waist like it was fucking made for him. He lets his gaze wander down, down the lines of his thighs to those ridiculous stockings that show off his sculpted calves like nothing he’s ever seen before. He only realizes that his fingers have been following their own path when Hinata shivers, moaning in that _way_ he only does when Kageyama touches him like this; the pads of his fingers ghosting along Hinata’s sides and to his hips, teasing along the edge of the panties, drawing down over the straps and then back up again. But then his fingers push under the lacy fabric, dragging gently over Hinata’s slick hole, already so open and ready for him––

“‘yama––fill me––” Hinata begs and Kageyama’s dick throbs. “I’m already––just––” Hinata’s voice pinches off on a whine and he drops his head to his forearms when Kageyama grips his hips. He pushes his own hips forward, sliding the head of his cock up beneath the lacy fabric and through the cleft in his ass, deliberately rubbing the ridge of his thick head over Hinata’s waiting entrance.

Hinata mewls, legs widening as he pushes back. “ _T-teasing––”_

“Yeah,” Kageyama whispers simply, pushing the muscled globes of Hinata’s ass around his length, watching in awe the way he slides between them beneath the gauzy fabric. “How bad _––_ do you want it––”

“ _Bad!”_ Hinata cries. “Inside–– _please_ ––”

That’s enough teasing.

Kageyama pulls his hips back and slides the panties down to the back of Hinata’s thighs before reaching––

He freezes.

And his heart plummets.

“ _Shit,”_ he hisses through his teeth, uselessly patting at his pants pockets in some idiotic display of denial. “No no no, _fuck.”_ He even checks his jacket pockets for some stupid reason, but he knows damn well it’s pointless. “ _Fuuuck,”_ he sighs out with the utmost frustration, folding himself over Hinata and dropping his forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Huh? W-what?” Hinata shifts beneath him, craning his head back. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Ughh…_ ” Kageyama groans. “This is all your fault.”

“Wait, what?” Hinata wriggles around, struggling to flip around to face Kageyama. But Kageyama settles his full weight onto Hinata to a high squawk of frustration. “ _Guh,_ ‘yamaa!”

Kageyama sighs and presses a kiss to the back of Hinata’s neck before raising up on his arms and letting Hinata shimmy onto his back below him.

“What is it?” Hinata asks, genuinely concerned, reaching to cup Kageyama’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I forgot to bring condoms,” Kageyama admits, shifting his eyes away in shame. “But it’s your fault,” he adds with a grumble. “If you hadn’t been so––”

“That’s okay,” Hinata interrupts, blinking up at him.

Kageyama blinks back. “What?”

“Stupid,” Hinata chides, lightly trailing his thumb over Kageyama’s lip. “It’s fine.” But then brown eyes get wide and Hinata swallows, letting his hand drop beside his head. “Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Kageyama says quickly and a little too loud. “It’s okay. With me, I mean.”

“Really?”

Kageyama frowns. “Would I lie?”

“Well, no,” Hinata mumbles. “I just assumed with you being a doctor and all…”

“And I assumed that you didn’t want that,” Kageyama says.

“Are you stupid?”

“Maybe.”

“Why would you think something like that?”

“Because you’re very persistent when you want something,” Kageyama points out, rolling his hips forward, both to make his point and because he just wants to. “It’s not like you to keep quiet about anything you want to do.”

Hinata hums, closing his eyes in pleasure when Kageyama rubs against his cock. “W-well I… I didn’t want to bring it up and get lectured on safe sex, or whatever.” Hinata meets Kageyama’s gaze again.

“How often do I lecture you, dumbass,” Kageyama scowls. “And it’s not like I don’t trust you.”

The shocked look that comes over Hinata’s face makes Kageyama wonder if he should have built that confession up a bit more.

“It’s _you_ ,” Kageyama adds. “How could I not––” he gasps a startled breath into Hinata’s mouth when he throws his arms around Kageyama’s neck to pull him down into a hard kiss.

“Okay,” Hinata breathes against his lips, “then put it in. _Hurry_.”

This time Kageyama doesn’t need to be told twice. Hinata yelps when Kageyama grabs him by the arm and drags them both down to the floor.

“Ride me,” Kageyama commands when Hinata falls over him, gripping stocking-clad thighs where they flank his waist.

And Hinata doesn’t need to be told twice, either. He raises up onto his knees and grips Kageyama’s cock tight with one hand, pulling the panties to the side with the other. He guides Kageyama to his entrance slowly, their gazes locked.

When Kageyama’s sensitive head nudges against Hinata’s slick hole, Kageyama muffles a loud moan with the back of his hand. And then he’s sinking, engulfed in an impossibly tight heat. Squeezing into Hinata, skin to skin for the first time pins tears in the corners of his eyes and traps the breath in his lungs.

Kageyama holds onto him. Hands fitting to Hinata’s hips while Hinata lowers himself down, gasping at every throbbing inch.

Once Kageyama is seated fully, buried to the hilt inside Hinata’s shaking body, he releases a pent-up breath, pulling his fingertips down Hinata’s thighs and gripping into the soft skin for dear life while Hinata adapts to the intrusion. It’s dizzying. How much hotter. How much _tighter._ How much fucking _closer_ he feels to Hinata like this.

He can’t take his eyes off him. He looks so gorgeous and so gorgeously messed up – fingers tugging at his own hair and down his bobbing throat, working hard around each cry he swallows down as he starts to roll his hips, jerky at first while he’s still not totally adjusted to Kageyama’s size.

“Hey––dumbass,” Kageyama rasps, “don’t hurt––yourself.”

“C-can’t––not–– _hah_ ––” Hinata tries to speak. Fails. But he succeeds in finding Kageyama’s hands where they’re crushed around his thighs, pulling them loose and lacing their digits together so tight Kageyama thinks some of them might break. And there’s no question in his mind that it would be worth it. “Tobi––o,” Hinata rediscovers his voice with a fluid undulation of his hips that pulls a low moan out of both of them, that spikes Kageyama’s blood and jumps his hips up off the floor, bouncing Hinata up with a broken cry and lolling his head back.

When his head drops forward again, Hinata starts to move smoothly, rocking his hips forward and back, working Kageyama fast and deep inside him.

Kageyama is absolutely not going to last, absolutely _not_ with the way Hinata is staring down at him in the dark with eyes glittering and wrecked, his own cock pulsing out a wet mess all over the his shaft every time he drags Kageyama’s cock over his prostate.

“Tobi––feels––it feels so good––like this––” Hinata bleats, punctuating his words by folding forward against Kageyama’s chest, his thighs shaking hard on either side of Kageyama’s hips as he sinks over Kageyama again and again, growing more desperate with every movement.

“ _Fuck––_ ” Kageyama growls, tugging their fingers apart so that he can sling and arm around Hinata’s waist to anchor Hinata against him as he starts to drive up into him, unable to control himself for one more second.

Hinata sobs as he’s rocked and bounced and _fucked_ with such utter abandon that he just goes limp in Kageyama’s arms, winding a fist in Kageyama’s tie and clinging to him as he moans and babbles and cries, “Kage––yes–– _yes_ like that––like _that_ ––”    

“ _Shit, Shou––_ I-I’m––really––close––” Kageyama screws his eyes shut and throws his head back against the carpet.

“Me too–– _ah––_ oh fuck––fuck––”

He feels that hot rush inside of him and Hinata starting to clench and twitch, ready to milk him of every last drop he has to give if Kageyama were to stay buried inside of him the whole way through but––

But––

“I’m not––I can’t––Shouyou, I’m gonna––come––” his voice twists into a plea, begging Hinata to come with Kageyama still inside him before he has to leave him empty because _god_ he just can’t hold on any longer, but he so desperately wants to feel Hinata fall apart completely and clenched tight around him––

“Inside––” Hinata whimpers, “come inside me––”

Kageyama fucking _loses it_ ; he crushes his hands around Hinata’s waist and jerks him down hard when he presses up into molten heat as far as he can go, grinding the base of his cock against Hinata’s twitching hole a moment before Hinata comes with a ragged cry, shooting over the front of Kageyama’s suit and tightening around Kageyama’s cock while it beats, spilling deep deep _deep_ inside Hinata over and over again until Hinata collapses against him, hips weakly rolling as he rides out the last of his orgasm, burying his face into Kageyama’s throat.

There’s a long, _long_ moment of silence while they lie together on the banquet room floor, all wheezing breath and trembling aftershocks. When Kageyama finally softens, he gently slides out of Hinata, suppressing a grin at the groan and wince that Hinata presses into his neck.

“I’m sorry I wrecked your plan,” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata snorts out a breath. “What are you talking about?”

“Hijacking the remote,” Kageyama reminds him. “You probably had something else in mind.”

“You think I’d let your big dumb hands get on that if I didn’t want them to?”

“Don’t pretend you knew I’d do that.”

“Played right into my––” Hinata yawns, “—hands.”

“Liar.”

”When did you even buy these items?” Kageyama asks, slipping his fingers beneath the straps of the garter belt.

”Remember when I said I left my wallet at the register and ran back in to get it?”

“Yeah but you didn’t come out with a bag or anything.”

”It wasn’t that difficult to fold these things up and put them in my pocket, you know.”

”I guess,” Kageyama sighs. “Well done.”

“We’re going to get arrested,” Hinata mumbles.

Kageyama laughs. “You should probably get up, then.”            

He feels Hinata nod against him and then palms press flat against Kageyama’s chest as Hinata weakly raises himself up.

The sleepy, sated look he gives Kageyama must scramble his brain, or something, because it’s the only excuse he has for the complete lack of thought he gives to suddenly grabbing Hinata’s face in his hands, watching those lidded honey-brown eyes widen in confusion and whispering,

“I love you.”  

Kageyama holds his breath as the words hang between them, immediately wishing he could call them back. It’s too soon. He _knows_ it’s way too soon for that, even if it’s true and it’s _been_ true for god knows how long but he should have just kept fucking quiet for just a little bit longer, for fucks sake, there are _rules_ about these kinds of things––

“I love you, Shouyou,” he says again on his exhale to that frozen, unreadable expression, tracing his thumb over that beautiful smattering of freckles on Hinata’s cheek. And you know what? It’s fine. It’s totally fucking _fine_ that it has been several seconds now since he said it and Hinata hasn’t said anything in return. Even if Hinata doesn’t love him back, he’s glad that he said it. Hinata deserves to know that he’s loved, even it’s by someone like Kageyama who––

“Sorry!” Hinata blurts suddenly. Kageyama scrunches his face, taken aback by Hinata yelling into it–– “I love you, too!”

Kageyama blinks at Hinata’s face still cupped in his hands. “You’re… sorry that you love me, too?”

Hinata shakes his head frantically, pawing at Kageyama’s hands and taking them into his while his big eyes well up with tears. “No no no, I love you, Tobio! I love you! So _so_ much.”

“So then… what are you apologizing for?” Kageyama asks as his heart starts to pound arrhythmically in his chest.

“Your, um,” Hinata clears his throat, “ _you know_ … was leaking out of me and it felt… weird. I was distracted.”

Kageyama stares. Dumbfounded. “You’re an idiot.”

“ _Waaahh~_ Kageyamaaaa!” Hinata cries, falling back down onto the doctor as they wrap their arms around each other. “You love me?” Hinata asks against his chest. “Really?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Kageyama smiles, wide and shaky into wild red hair.

“That’s good,” Hinata sighs happily, sniffing. “That’s really _really_ good.”

“It is good,” Kageyama agrees.

“ _Really_ good.”

“ _Really_ good. Super.”

“Super _duper_ good.”

“I’m in love with the biggest dumbass ever.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Hinata says, popping up and wiping at his eyes. “Can we go?”

“Yes,” Kageyama replies. “Please.”

Hinata climbs to his feet on wobbling legs. “Thank god,” he says. “I’m really hungry.”

“Well we _were_ supposed to be eating dinner right now,” Kageyama reminds him, handing him his wrinkled pants and his shoes. He finds the remote and vibrator with the flashlight on his cell phone and slips them into his pocket after switching the vibe off.

“I’ll treat us to pizza,” Hinata offers, stepping into his pants. It pains Kageyama to see his outfit disappear, but they _are_ going home, so–– “it’s sort of my fault that we missed dinner.”

Kageyama scoffs. “Sort of!?” He shucks off his soiled jacket, folding it over his arm before peeking out into the hallway. The coast seems clear. “Explain how it is in _any_ way my fault at all.”

Kageyama follows Hinata out into the hall, watching him waddle awkwardly and pick at the seat of his pants, trying to adjust the damp underwear beneath them. “We could have just stayed at the table,” he says.

“You don’t actually believe that was an option, do you?”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Obviously not if you were going to be all bent out of shape about it.”

“You had a vibrator _in your ass_.”

“So we’re not making that a regular thing, I take it,” Hinata pouts as they step into the chilly night air.

“ _You’re_ certainly not,” Kageyama grinds out.

“Wait,” Hinata whips around, “does that mean––Kageyama!”

“It means you’re not allowed to secretly get off in a room full of my coworkers,” Kageyama mutters, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.  

He has fifteen texts from Oikawa. Nine of which are just different winky emojis.

They make it to the car, with Hinata badgering him relentlessly about ‘next time’ and ‘his turn’, practically salivating when Kageyama reaches over the center console to pull him into a kiss, just to shut him up.

Mostly.

Hinata hums against his lips, more than content. “I’m not letting this go,” he murmurs.

“That’s fine,” Kageyama says, pulling away from Hinata to start the car. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“Okay, _dad_.”

Kageyama whirls around. “Okay, _THAT_ is definitely not allowed.”

Hinata giggles to himself, but he does as he’s told. “I love you,” he says softly.

Kageyama smiles. He can’t help it. “I love you, too.”

“So, _next time_ ,” Hinata says emphatically.

Kageyama sighs. “What about next time?”

And Kageyama only half-listens to the endless stream of excited yammering that pours out of Hinata’s mouth. He’s too busy reveling in the warmest, fullest feeling growing steadily inside of him. Because there will be a next time. And a time after that. And a time after that. For Kageyama, _next time_ isn’t just the promise of some sex game.

Because Hinata loves him. Hinata fucking Shouyou loves him. _Next time_ means the world to him.

And now their _next times_ are endless.

 

   


 

          

 


End file.
